Kunoichi
Kunoichis use sword, martial arts, and Ninjutsu. Their swarm of attacks consists of swift movement, smoke shells, and unique skills such as hiding and pulling the enemy into the middle of total chaos. With proper control, a Kunoichi can flip the battle by discreetly raiding important figures. After Awakening, they can use the Sah Chakram to attack their enemies before they even realize what hit them. They are the female counterpart of the Ninja. Play Style This class relies on quick successive combos and dodging skills and is classified with a high difficultly learning curve. Despite this, the level progression creates an easy learning curve with PvE. The most notable moves of this class is the use of aerial attacks to jump foes from behind or to acrobatically get out of the way. History Crimson Sah Chakram Show Spoiler A group of big men that appear chiseled from granite are riding horses through a vast, barren land where the wind settles after travelling through a long valley. The most impressive of the bunch shouts at the top of his lungs, "Run, Ichi, Run!" Ichi, lazing on a rock, is suddenly startled and falls to the ground. It's just another day for Ichi and her father, the chief of the Oeki Clan in Ryuta's southeastern region. Her father is always keen on correcting his daughter's slothful ways. The Ryuta region mostly consists of barren lands, and people usually survive off hunting and gathering while leading communal lives. For the Oeki Clan, "Protect yourself" is the chief motto. The Oeki usually use light weapons such as Shortswords and kunai, but their level of training has been elevated as a result of the recent territorial conflict with the Sonan Clan from across the Turina River. The Oeki chief had always tried to maintain a friendly relationship with them, but to no avail. This will soon be a grave concern for Ichi, too, since she is supposed to inherit the chiefdom. She is smart, talented in many ways, and compassionate, just like a chief's daughter should be.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6931/ Drought came to the Ryuta region one scorching summer. Just as everyone was about to collapse in exhaustion from the drought, Ichi felt a drop of water hit her nose. It was just a drop, but rain to be sure. Excited, Ichi mounted her horse and galloped to the Turina River in no time. When she stopped by the riverbank to rest, she discovered a woman who had fainted on the other side of the river. Ichi put the woman on her horse and ran to the town. The woman was on the verge of unconsciousness, but the Oeki Clan's care and treatment worked wonders. After waking up, the woman confessed that she was from the Sonan Clan, which embarrassed and upset everyone around her, including the chief. Ichi begged and begged her father to accept her, and the Oeki Clan finally decided to take the Sonan woman in. After fully recovering, the Sonan woman woke Ichi up one night, saying she wanted to show Ichi something. What she brought with her was a traditional Sonan weapon. It was shaped like a gigantic ring big enough to cover one's entire body, and was sharply bladed on one side. The weapon's name was Sah Chakram. Ichi told the Sonan woman that the Sah Chakram reminded her of the gleaming moon, which caused the woman great joy. The woman explained that the circular shape of the Sah Chakram symbolized acceptance of all things and that for everything the beginning and the ending are the same. Of course, Ichi was too young to comprehend all that, but there was something about it that made her deeply compelled to learn the art of the Sah Chakram.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6932/ Tragedy struck when Ichi just got used to handling the Sah Chakram. The Sonan Clan found the refugee woman, and she knew she had nowhere else to run. After agonizing long and hard, the woman sent a message to her own clan, stating that she was willing to help them infiltrate and destroy the Oeki Clan at once, as long as she would be set free afterward. While Ichi was asleep, the village burned. Chaos reigned as people ran through the camp in a panic and the sounds of weapons clashed in the night. After awakening, Ichi too was forced to fight with nothing more than a Shortsword she picked up from the ground. No one was able to fight with their full might because the Sonan woman had poured a mysterious substance in the well. The enormous power of the Sah Chakram would also be the Oeki's undoing. The Sonans had been unable to conquer the Oeki before because they were always outnumbered. But this time was different. The Oeki clan was eradicated, save for a few prisoners of war. After managing to flee into the forest, Ichi shed bloodstained tears. After days of crying she sat up, eyes as wide as the full moon. At that moment she swore she'd survive the ordeal. She then returned to her village, only to witness a terrible scene. Amidst a pile of dead bodies, she managed to find a Sah Chakram the Sonans had left behind. She felt a mixture of profound sadness and rage. Ichi searched for the traitor, but it seemed the Sonan woman had already fled the Ryuta region. Ichi softly uttered a vow to her dead father at the foot of his grave: ''"With this Sah Chakram, I'll make them pay for what they've done. I won't rest until the moon turns pale and all else is covered in the Crimson of blood."''http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6933/ Skills Show Spoiler Active Skills Slashing Kicking Jumping Sneaking Throwing Blocking Movement Recovery Passive Skills References de:Kunoichi Category:Classes